Breg Shaw
|fgcolor= |image= |imgsize= |imgdesc= |image2= |imgsize2= |imgdesc2= |birth= |death=Early 2505, Choss |race=Terran |gender=Male |height= |weight= |hair= |eyes= |faction= Terran Confederacy (formerly) |job=CSM (formerly) Mercenary Goliath pilot |family= |voice= |concept= |concattop= }} Breg Shaw was a former Confederate officer turned mutalisk hunter. He was a crusty, wizened old man with obvious scars, and deep, squinty eyes. Biography Hunters and Killers During the opening days of the Great War, Shaw was CSM on the Confederate battlecruiser Hoosier. As the situation on Mar Sara took a turn for the worse, the ship was assigned to evacuate colonists. It rescued thousands, but it was attacked by a flock of mutalisks in space. Of the 5000 or so colonists and crew, Shaw was one of the 63 who survived, picked up in a jump-pod four days after the ship went down. Shaw later became a mutalisk hunter. Over his career he personally destroyed over thirty zerg spires, and participated in the destruction of hundreds more. Choss In early 2505, Shaw was contacted by Pearly on behalf of Marshal Rin Shearon to come to the moon of Choss, which was being plagued by a mutalisk outbreak. He touched down in the town of Quijadas in a ramshackle transport and met Shearon and Mayor Haskins in the hanger, where he established his terms—30,000 credits, plus maintenance fees. In return, they'd get a mutalisk-free sky. Haskins informed him that they weren't the ones he had to convince, that there was a meeting to attend at the town hall first. Shaw headed there himself in his Flyswatter I and stated his record and his estimate of taking a week to find the mutalisks' home spire. Professor Brad Champlain claimed that he could take him straight to the site. It was thus agreed that Champlain and Shaw would head out for the spire, and that Shearon would go with them. At dawn the next day, the trio set out—Shaw in the Flyswatter, Champlain in a lab pod attached to it, and Shearon in her LAV. Champlain and Shearon engaged in small talk before Shaw shut them up—they were hunting mutalisks, not on a field trip. On cue, they saw a trio of mutalisks feeding on a range boar. Shaw fired up the Flyswatter and opened fire. The mutalisks were torn to shreds, and the process was repeated on two other hunting pods. Eventually they reached the spire at Anvil Rock...and the horde of mutalisks that used it as their nest. A plan of attack was made—Shearon and Champlain would use the LAV, where Champlain would use his synthetic pheromone dispersal unit to get the mutalisks to follow them. Shaw would head straight for the spire and destroy it, and massacre the horde when it stacked up on the return attack. It worked initially, but a scarred mutalisk suddenly led the pod away back to the spire. The mutalisks reached it before Shaw could and burst out from their stacked formation. Shaw engaged in a full reverse, firing missiles at the few mutalisks who gave chase. That night, the trio camped out in a cave a klick away from Anvil Rock. Sharing food and booze, Shaw commended them for their efforts, stating that they couldn't have known how the mutalisks would react. He recounted his experiences at Mar Sara. At dawn the next day, 13 mutalisks attacked, but were fended off. Shaw and Shearon came to verbal blows—Shaw claimed that the mutalisks had been hunting normally, while Shearon claimed that they were hunting the terrans specifically, citing their higher than normal pod size. Shearon declared that she'd return to town, but Shaw shot her LAV's drive belt, crippling the vehicle. Shearon exclaimed that he was a maniac, but Shaw was in the hunt for the long haul. He told her to get in the vehicle while he towed her. Shaw took her to a ridge, after which he tried another sneak attack, using a robotic glider as a decoy. The mutalisks followed it, but as soon as Shaw began moving on the spire, the flock broke into three groups and headed towards him in a pincer movement. Shaw opened fire, but the mutalisks were too many. They swarmed the vehicle, their acidic blood cutting through its hull, scalding Shaw within. The scarred mutalisk that led its ilk tore off the hull, leaving Shaw exposed. The mutalisk impaled the terran and left his corpse to the flock.Bogdanove, Kal-El. "Frenzy." (Feb. 28, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Frenzy Accessed 2013-02-28. Personality and Traits Shaw despised mutalisks, claiming that the strain was "the most foul, the most murderous beast the Devil ever spat" into the Koprulu sector, or any other one for that matter. He spoke in a gravelly voice. Notes Breg Shaw is a possible reference to Robert Shaw, the actor who played the character of Quint in the 1975 movie Jaws, which the short story Frenzy borrows heavily from. The character of Breg Shaw is also possibly influenced by the character of Quint, as both have very similar story arcs and character archetypes. References Category:Terran map and web characters Category:Terran mercenaries Category:Terran pilots Category:Terran marines